Chariot Requiem
Summary Chariot Requiem is the transformation Silver Chariot received after being stabbed by the Stand Arrow by Polnareff in a desperate attempt to protect it from Diavolo. It is no longer controlled by Polnareff and acts on its own as a manifestation of Polnareff's desire to protect the Stand Arrow, going out of control and threatening the entire world with its powers. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Chariot Requiem Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo Gender: Male Age: Several hours Classification: Evolved form of Silver Chariot, potentially black plastic, materialized Stand Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Quickly regenerated from having lost limbs), Sleep Manipulation (When first appeared caused everyone in a city-wide radius to fall asleep), Soul Manipulation (Replaced the souls of every living being in the world with that of others near each other. Improved everyone's spiritual strength, thus increasing their Stands' power and speed. The Requiem itself is the shadow of the soul of those who see it; attacking it means attacking oneself, although he gets harmed by this too. All of its powers come as an extension of its main ability to control living souls), Morality Manipulation/Mind Control for souls and users of souls (Makes Stands attack their users if they attack Chariot Requiem or try to get the Stand Arrow. This also seems to apply to Stand users themselves), Biological Manipulation & Life Manipulation (After its "prelude", it started changing creatures from the world with something else, making monsters appear inside the bodies of everyone in the world, threatening everyone to have their bodies and souls disappear little by little), Mind Manipulation (Caused everyone to not feel any pain from its effects and have a blank look on their faces, those being non-Stand users), Body Control (Its amputated extremities are still functional, and it is able to move them) and possibly Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Unknown, able to ignore durability in some ways Speed: Normal Human (Its movements are slow and dull) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level, regeneration makes it difficult to kill Stamina: Very high Range: Standard Melee Range physically, higher via body control, Planetary via Biological and Life Manipulation Standard Equipment: The Requiem Arrow Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: Lacks emotions and continuously walks without a course. Isn't intangible and can be seen and touched (unlike other Stands). Can't perceive others as enemies, instead attacking the world in general and those who try to take the Stand Arrow. Will always move at the opposite direction from someone close. Whoever destroys the light behind themselves also destroys Chariot Requiem Notable Attacks/Techniques: SCR_in_Heritage_of_the_Future.gif|Chariot Requiem in Heritage of the Future Silver Chariot Requiem in Eyes of Heaven.gif|Chariot Requiem in Eyes of Heaven *'Grand Scale Soul Manipulation:' The instant it is activated, everyone in a city-wide radius will fall asleep. During that time, souls of living beings switch from one body to closest organism near it. If the physical body dies, whoever's soul who was inside of it when switched will also die. Over time, Chariot Requiem was capable of turning other souls into the souls of the souls of other organisms. It turns soul based abilities against their user. *'Stand Manipulation:' As it can control souls, Chariot Requiem also controls Stands. It can enhance their abilities and powers or weaken them. It can even command Stands, as it commanded a set of them to protect the Arrow. Anyone who attempts to disrupt the Stands' mission will be attacked by them until they are defeated or Chariot Requiem stops the Stands itself. *'Regeneration:' Chariot Requiem can easily regenerate and heal its body, such as reattaching its arm when it was detached by Bruno's Sticky Fingers. Gallery SCR%27s description.jpg|SCR's stats C13.png|Chariot Requiem in the manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Void Dream (Lobotomy Corporation) Void Dream's Profile Misogi Kumagawa) (Medaka Box) Kumagawa's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Life Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Extrasensory Perception Users